


The Vampire Strikes Back

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Adventure Time, Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi (Cartoon), Original Work, Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Duncan is invited by Dusk to see the Hex Girls' newest music video along with a few friends of his choosing as it's a rather boring time at home and everyone accepts the offer to have an exciting weekend and possible vacation.





	1. Chapter 1

Duncan was sitting on the front steps of his house as he eagerly waited for the mailman to show up, he wasn't going to prank this time, this time, it was serious. Cindy was letting Sledgehammer get some exercise and they couldn't help but notice the delinquent boy.

"Hmm... I wonder who Duncan's waiting for?" Sledgehammer pondered.

"Hey, Duncan, what's going on over there?" Cindy called out.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Cindy, hey, Sledge," Duncan replied. "I'm waiting for the mailman."

"That's the biggest news I've ever heard of," Cindy commented. "Duncan Nelson not pranking the mailman."

Duncan rolled his eyes slightly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

"So, what's going on?" Sledgehammer asked.

"I'm expecting mail from Dusk." Duncan smiled proudly.

"Dusk, huh?" Cindy replied.

"That's right." Duncan confirmed.

"Dusk is the red one, right?" Sledgehammer asked.

"No, Dusk wears green," Cindy said. "What about her anyway?"

"After our last meeting, she said she'd let me and some friends come see the taping of their newest music video," Duncan said. "Too bad I can't bring Abby though, but Mom took her and Janet to the spa this weekend."

"Oh, oh, take me, take me, please!" Cindy begged.

"Whoa! You wanna go somewhere?" Duncan asked.

"Well, yeah, it's been pretty boring for the past couple of days." Cindy admitted.

Duncan chuckled. "Good girl... I know I'll bring the Mystery Inc crew."

Cindy nodded to that.

Ami and Yumi were walking down the street together.

"Man, that was a lot of homework..." Yumi groaned. "I don't know how we'll ever get our schoolwork and upcoming gigs balanced together."

"I know what you mean," Ami agreed. "I think we need a vacation."

"Konichiwa, Ami," Cindy greeted. "Konichiwa, Yumi."

"Hey, kid," Yumi replied. "What's up?"

"You guys look stressed." Cindy noticed.

Ami yawned. "Homework and Kaz..." she then muttered wearily. "I don't even have enough time to see Ash and Pikachu."

"Or Finn for that matter." Yumi added in.

"Sounds like you guys could have a break, and-Hold that thought." Duncan said before looking to see that the mailman was coming and he ran over to him.

"AAAAUGH!" The mailman panicked. "DUNCAN NELSON!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Duncan told him.

"Just take it! Take it and go away!" the mailman threw the mail at him and then ran down to his other block.

Duncan then sighed and he picked up the mail. "Bill, bill, bill, bill... HA! Yes!" he then took out the letter from Dusk. "Whoo-hoo! Alright!"

"Guess that must be from Dusk." Cindy smiled up to Sledgehammer as he borrowed in her hair.

"It is." Duncan told her.

"What does it say?" Cindy asked.

"Oh, just usual stuff..." Duncan hid away the special letter from Dusk personally. "The girls all recommend that we bring Mystery Inc along if anyone else."

Sledgehammer snickered as he swiped the love letter from Dusk.

"Well, there's two people who also want to come..." Cindy said.

"Ami and Yumi." Duncan and Cindy then said together.

"It would be nice to listen to other music that isn't our own." Ami admitted.

"Yeah, we're awesome and all, but I could use a break from being me for a day." Yumi chuckled.

"Isn't that every day?" Duncan joked.

"Watch it." Yumi warned.

"I'll go as long as Sledge goes too... Sledge? Sledge!" Cindy replied.

"'Dear Dunky Wunky, I looooove you'!" Sledgehammer teased.

"Hey, give that back!" Duncan snarled.

Sledgehammer snickered.

Cindy grabbed her possum by his tail and then gave the letter back to Duncan. "Sorry about that, Dunky Wunky-Erm, I mean Duncan."

"I'll tell Mystery Inc to come in a group text." Ami said as she took out her cell phone.

"Is there anyone else you want to invite?" Yumi asked the delinquent boy.

"Yeah, Sarah." Duncan joked.

"HA! Good one..." Yumi scoffed. "Just keep Lightning away from me."

"I think he's with Ellody right now anyway..." Cindy shrugged.

"Where's the music video being filmed in?" Ami asked.

"Fortescu Castle." Duncan replied.

"I think I heard of that place before." Yumi pondered.

"Really?" Ami asked. "It sounds like when we met the Talent Suckers."

"No, no, not from there..." Yumi said. "Hmm... Well, I'll think about it."

"It's gonna rain later tonight, Mystery Inc says that if you guys want, we can go tonight or wait tomorrow." Ami said.

"It doesn't matter to me," Duncan shrugged. "Whatever works best."

Ami then continued to text. "Tonight it is."

"The sooner Duncan sees Dusk, the better." Sledgehammer teased.

"Oh, shut up." Duncan scolded as everybody else laughed with the pink possum.

Duncan growled at them.

Later on, Cindy was making a sandwich to get ready to leave later tonight. "I finally get to go on a trip," she said to herself. "It's been so boring for the past couple of days."

"How boring was it?" Sledgehammer smirked.

"See? You're so bored that you're hanging around me more than usual." Cindy told him.

"I know," Sledgehammer agreed. "I picked on Kevin so many times that it's not fun anymore."

"Which is why we could use a fun weekend." Cindy nodded.

Penn poked his head in, he then pouted and walked away so he wouldn't bother Cindy.

"Hmm... Should I bring something?" Cindy wondered.

"Your water?" Sledgehammer asked.

"Come on, let's go to the room..." Cindy said as she then ate her sandwich and walked to her room as Sledgehammer scampered and sat on her shoulder.

"So, how many days are we going to be there?" Sledgehammer asked.

"I'm not sure, hopefully not too many, you know how my mother worries." Cindy replied as she took off a piece of her sandwich to give to him.

"Tell me about it," Sledgehammer scoffed. "She cries even if you're gone for five minutes."

Cindy giggled a little as she then came to her room.

Penn came in the room and cleared his throat as Cindy was on her computer. "Erm... So, Cindy, going out?"

"Yeah, I'm going with Duncan, Ami, Yumi, and Mystery Inc to go visit the Hex Girls." Cindy replied.

"Why?" Penn asked.

"Because Duncan invited me." Cindy said.

"Oh... Okay..." Penn said. "You bringing someone with you?"

"Uh-huh." Cindy nodded.

"Yeah?" Penn grinned.

"Sledgehammer." Cindy then said with a smile.

"Oh..." Penn pouted.

Sledgehammer laughed in response.

"Sorry, Penn." Cindy apologized.

"Okay..." Penn said as he stared at the floor and walked away.

"Bye!" Cindy waved and then went back on the computer.

"Whatever." Penn scoffed.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yeah." Cindy remembered.

Meanwhile...

Brianna and Trent sat on a porch swing together until the Mystery Machine would come pick them up.

"It was nice of Duncan to invite us." Trent said.

"That's something you don't hear everyday." Brianna said with 'nice' and 'Duncan' in the same sentence.

"And it'll probably be the only time I say it." Trent replied.

Brianna and Trent laughed together.

On the Puffy Bus...

Ami and Yumi were finishing up their homework.

"You girls would not have to worry about homework if you let me hire you a tutor instead of going to a school," Kaz told his clients. "You are rock stars, not normal teenage girls!"

"We'll be fine, Kaz, besides, we're going away for a while." Ami said.

"WHAT?!" Kaz flipped out.

"Well, that Math's done, how's your end, Ami?" Yumi asked.

"Could you pass our copy of the Periodic Table?" Ami held out her hand. "I always get those gases mixed up."

"Sure." Yumi replied as she handed her the paper.

"You're going on vacation?!" Kaz gaped at his clients.

"You won't even know we're gone, don't get a crab in your pants." Yumi glared.

"It'll be okay, Kaz," Ami soothed before thinking. "Hmm... Do you think we should bring the cats? Every time we leave them alone with Kaz, he just gives them trouble."

"Scooby hates cats and Cindy's afraid of cats, remember?" Yumi reminded.

"Oh, yeah." Ami said then.

The cats nuzzled up against Ami and Yumi.

"It'll just be a short visit, they'll be fine..." Ami smiled as she pet her fluffy white cat.

The cats then smiled evilly to Kaz who gulped to them in response.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost time to go, Cindy was riding in the back of her parents' car with Sledgehammer.

"Be safe and be careful, Cindy," Shelly told her daughter. "We'll be at my High School reunion, I haven't seen Ray Barone since he became a sports writer!"

"Oh, I will, Mom," Cindy vowed. "I promise."

"Good girl, Cindy," Buddy smiled before whispering to his wife. "I still don't understand why I need to go... I mean, no one knows me at your reunions."

"Because every time we go to your reunions, the girls try to hit on you." Shelly reminded.

"At least I don't flirt with them back!" Buddy shrugged.

"Oh, Daddy." Cindy giggled.

Buddy smiled goofily to his daughter. There was slight rumbling from thunder heard.

"I have to be brave," Cindy told herself over and over. "I have to be brave, I have to be brave..."

Buddy and Shelly soon dropped Cindy off. Cindy then got out of the car and put on her bag and waved goodbye with Sledgehammer.

"Be good." Shelly told her daughter.

"I will." Cindy nodded.

Buddy and Shelly waved as they then drove away.

"Okay, Sledge, this is it.." Cindy took a deep breath.

"Nervous?" Sledgehammer asked.

"Who, me? Nah." Cindy replied.

Sledgehammer rolled his eyes with a smirk.

Soon enough, the Mystery Machine pulled up with Mystery Inc in it including Trent, Duncan, Ami, and Yumi.

"Hey, Cindy, hey, Sledge." Brianna greeted.

"Come on in, Cindy." Trent opened the door for her.

"I brought some sandwiches if you guys want," Cindy said as she brought out her backpack. "There's turkey, ham, and chicken."

"Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy!" Shaggy beamed. "I love you, Cindy!"

"Reah!" Scooby added with a laugh.

Cindy smiled as she passed sandwiches around.

"All right, now let's get going, guys." Fred smiled as he drove them to the castle.

"Well, at least Penn isn't here to ruin it for us." Cindy said.

The Mystery Machine then drove off as it was beginning to rain. Duncan smiled as he was looking forward to seeing Dusk again.

"Like, why are we in a creepy place already?" Shaggy spoke up. "Our vacations usually start off normal, not creepy."

"We're only passing through this Transylvanian village on our way to an awesome old castle!" Velma told him.

"Call it what you like, but castles still ring creepy to me." Shaggy replied.

Scooby nodded in agreement.

"Relax, Shaggy, The Hex Girls are shooting a new music video there." Yumi told him.

"And I'm hoping they make me an extra." Daphne hoped.

"Me too!" Ami added in agreement.

"Uh, maybe you shouldn't push it, girls," Fred replied. "It was nice enough that they invited Duncan to let him bring us along to watch the shoot."

The lightning then flashed after a thunder crack which made Cindy nervous while Shaggy and Scooby clung to each other scaredly.

"Yeah, Fred, remind us to thank them..." Cindy shook a chill down her spine.

They then passed through the town and were now heading toward the bridge that led to the place where the Hex Girls were.

"Like, if we turn back now, we can still hit Strudel Fest in Bavaria." Shaggy suggested.

"Strudle! Yummy!" Scooby smiled as he licked his lips and got his tongue wrapped all around his head until he was back to normal again.

"But the castle is just up ahead." Trent told them.

"And between here and that bridge is saying 'Don't cross me, man'!" Shaggy replied.

"You know what I say to that?" Fred smirked before moving up the shift. "Eat my tire tracks, Bridge!"

Then then went across the bridge with some difficulties. Shaggy, Scooby, and Cindy screamed as they saw the river and put on scuba gear in case they would drown. Yumi bore a deadpan look on her face. The bridge then finally collapsed once they made it across.

"Can I drive or what?" Fred smiled to the others.

A few of the others shuddered slightly. They were now standing in front of the castle and came out of the van and walked to it.

Inside the castle, the three Hex Girls were dressed like brides at a wedding.

"Are you insane?!" Dusk glared. "You wanna keep shooting this video with that vampire freak on the lose?! I barely got away from him!"

"We're gonna shoot this video with or without you!" Thorn glared back.

"Go right ahead!" Dusk hissed and stormed off.

"I wonder what's going on with the Hex Girls?" Brianna wondered.

"Dusk is dumping Thorn and Luna to go solo." Ami informed.

"How do you know that?" Yumi asked.

"Popular Magazine!" Ami replied.

"You subscribe to Popular Magazine?" Daphne asked before she took out her copy. "I subscribe to Popular Magazine! I never leave the States without it!"

Thorn and Luna then hugged Brianna and Duncan once they saw them.

"I'm so glad you guys are here, we could really use your help." Luna said.

"No problem, where's my wedding dress and black fingernails?" Daphne asked.

"And mine too, please?" Ami added.

"The shoot's on hold since this rude vampire dude decided to crash it." Thorn replied.

"Okay, between 'rude' and 'dude', did anyone else hear 'vampire'?" Shaggy asked.

Scooby and Cindy hid behind Shaggy and raised their hands in response to that.

"This scary vampire came out of nowhere chased us all over and then disappeared." Luna explained what happened earlier.

"So, there's like a creepy castle with a vampire on the loose." Cindy said before backing up scaredily with Shaggy and Scooby. They then backed up against a knight and knocked it down which made them run back over and hide into a cauldron.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say someone's trying to scare you out of here." Brianna said to Thorn and Luna.

"Why would someone try to do that?" Luna asked.

"That's what we're trying to find out." Velma replied.

"And I know exactly what we have to do." Fred told the others.

"Split up?" Duncan guessed.

"Nope, set a trap." Fred corrected.

"What?! But you always want us to split up and not set up a trap." Velma reminded him.

"Really? I never noticed that..." Fred shrugged and walked off.

"Maybe I should go comfort Dusk?" Duncan suggested. "She is my girlfriend after all."

"You go ahead, we'll get the vampire." Trent said before walking off with the group.

"Thanks, Elvis." Duncan nodded and went off to go find his girlfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Fred went over his plan to the gang. "Okay, here's the plan; the vampire will stumple into the stock of barrels and roll in here," he then stuck his head in the room with the rope. "The axe will cut the cord and the drape will land on his head, that's when we tie up his feet and unmask him. It's fool proof! Now, we need to set the live bait."

"Like, not us, man," Shaggy declined. "Sounds fishy to me."

"Me too." Cindy agreed while Scooby nodded.

"No, not you three, since the vampire went after the Hex Girls before." Fred explained.

"But the girls are too scared," Brianna told him. "We can't put them at that risk again."

"Yeah, you're right, Bri; we need someone to look like one." Fred said before winking to her as he knew who could be the bait.

Velma rolled her eyes before she was put in a bridal gown with her hair styled differently and she now had a microphone. "My mother would have a heart attack..." she then muttered as she was forced into this. 

"Why does she get to wear the dress?" Ami complained.

"Because Shaggy doesn't have the hips for it," Fred joked. "Okay, Velma, start singing!"

Velma started to sing and the vampire showed up and chased Velma around. The vampire then landed in the drapes and Trent tied him up.

"Your trap actually worked?" Yumi asked Fred in surprise.

"Well, what part of fool proof didn't you understand?" Fred replied.

Daphne then pulled out some make-up remover from her purse.

"Like, I don't think now's the time for a makeover, Daph." Shaggy said.

"There's always time for a makeover, especially an unmasking." Daphne replied. She put water on cotton balls and wiped it against the vampire's face to show a fair skinned man. 

"Who is that?!" Everyone gasped.

"Now, why would a cutie like you wanna ruin our video?" Thorn interrogated. "Frustrated singer? Actor? Trick-or-Treater?"

"I don't have to tell you anything." The man replied.

"Then allow me to fill in the blanks." a stranger said and everyone turned to see someone new come into the room. 

"Who are you, sir?" Cindy asked.

"I am Owen DeCassle, and this is Steve Fortescu," the strange man introduced himself and the other man in the room. "I've bought this place from Steven's parents, descendants of represent vampire, Belle Du Fortescu."

"You mean you stole my family's pride!" Steven glared. "You dumped on our souls and now you're owning property and my legacy!"

"As you can see, the boy has some 'issues'..." Owen said to the group. "Now I will leave my castle to take him to the village where the authorities can deal with him."

"Um, Mr. DeCassle?" Trent spoke up. "We just came that way, sorry, the bridge is out and the roads are all flooded."

"Then we're stuck here with that Fortescu kid?!" Cindy panicked.

"Meh, I've seen scarier stuff than him." Yumi scoffed.

"I know a very safe place to keep him out of trouble." Owen smirked before leading a way and beckoned for the others for them to follow him.

"I'd hate to ask where..." Cindy shuddered.

They all then followed the man. Yumi walked around with a deadpan look on her face as usual, but she couldn't help but feel like this castle seemed familiar to her somehow as they followed Owen with torches.

"I wouldn't like to live here." Ami said.

"You're not the only one." Cindy agreed.

"Like I'm feeling a lot of things right now and safe is not one of them!" Shaggy added.

Scooby sniffed the skeleton which then seemed to come alive and scare them all instantly. They ran into the dungeon where Steven was kept, but then ran back out and shut the door behind them once they reached the ground floor.

"You can keep me locked up, but it won't make a difference, old man!" Steven glared. "Your problems won't end with me, you want the real vampire!" he then laughed wickedly.

"I don't want the real vampire," Cindy said. "I wanna go back upstairs!"

"And you will, as soon as I take care of one more thing." Owen said before pulling down on the rope right beside him.

There was then a low sound heard that sounded disturbing and a small hunchbacked man came over.

"You tugged, Master?" the man asked Owen.

"Wrenchfield, why don't you show these nice people to their rooms?" Owen smirked. "And make sure they are all comfortable."

"OW!" Cindy yelped. "I think something bit me..." she then turned around to show there was a bug on her back.

"Bad beetle!" Wrenchfield scolded before taking the bug off of her back. "My apologies, Max must've wiggled off his leash." he then put a small leash on the beetle.

Shaggy and Scooby groaned and sighed with an eye roll. There was then a knock at the front door.

"More visitors?" Owen pondered.

The door then opened to show a young man in his 20's with long blonde hair tied with an orange bandanna and he had black leather clothes such as boots, matching pants, and a symbolized shirt. 

"Oh, great, it's you..." Thorn sighed as she recognized the young man.

"What's up, dudes? This place is awesome, rock and roll!" the man grinned before doing an air guitar.

"Who's the dork?" Yumi asked.

"The name's Rock, hey, Thorn, long time no see." the young man smirked.

"Rock, I broke up with you six months ago." Thorn reminded.

"You two dated?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, we did." Thorn scoffed.

"Whoa..." Ami and Yumi muttered.

"Come on, Thorn, give me another chance." Rock begged.

"As long as you're stranded here, I'll think about it, but don't count on it." Thorn warned.

"All right!" Rock cheered.

Wrenchfield then showed everyone to their rooms. 

"Uh, Mr. Wrenchfield, sir?" Brianna asked nervously. "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been working here?"

"I've given my life to this castle!" Reggie smiled. "It used to be serene place, filled with glorious chamber music... None of this ear-bleeding garble garbage they call MUSIC!!!!"

"Umm... All righty then..." Trent blinked.

"I think I hit a sore spot." Brianna pouted.

They all went to stay in their temporary rooms for the night.

"Wanna share, Thorny?" Rock smirked.

"Don't push it." Thorn glared.

"Yes, ma'am." Rock said then.

"Whoa, check out this room," Ami commented. "It's really creepy."

"Hmm... Not a bad space, but definitely avoid of personality." Daphne commented about her room.

Shaggy and Scooby came into their room only to see that the bed was infested with bugs.

"Uh, that doesn't look like a mint on my pillow," Shaggy commented. "Like, I think those beds are already taken, Scoob."

Scooby merely shuddered.

"This doesn't look too bad, Sledge..." Cindy said nervously as she came into her new room with her possum.

"Uh, Cin? I think we have company." Sledgehammer said, pointing to the bats on the ceiling.

Cindy looked up and cupped her mouth, letting out a muffled squeak.

"Bats..." Sledgehammer's eyes widened.

Cindy then gulped and shivered. "Maybe they're fruit bats?" she smiled nervously.

"More like vampire bats." Sledgehammer said.

Cindy and Sledgehammer then screamed and hugged each other. The bats soon woke up and then glared to Cindy.

"Heh... Sorry..." Cindy smiled nervously. "You can all just fly out the window, I won't bother you..."

The bats then swarmed and started to attack Cindy.'

"Aaaah! Help! HELP!" Cindy cried out.

Sledgehammer grunted and groaned and turned away while covering his eyes.

"I swear, this place seems so familiar..." Yumi said as Ami came in with their bags.

"What do you mean?" Ami asked her. "I've never been to this place before."

"I know, but I'm a vampire, remember?" Yumi reminded her best friend.

"You think maybe... Your family came here?" Ami asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out soon." Yumi vowed.

"Okay, Yumi..." Ami soothed.

Yumi nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night, everyone was getting ready to go to sleep and the rain had stopped, but it was a full moon. Brianna was sleeping in her room, she then heard flashes of light and thunder she woke up and rubbed her eyes then the flashes was seen again and the vampire came to her room. This then made her scream. Trent, Fred, Velma, Thorn, Rock, and Luna then heard Brianna screaming.

"That sounds like Brianna!" Trent gasped.

The whole group came in Brianna's room and Cindy slid from a bunch of clothes, knocking the vampire out of the window.

"Uh, sorry, Mr. Vampire." Cindy said.

Everyone came to the window and looked down.

"Where'd it go?" Velma asked.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Dusk glared with her hands on her hips as she came with Duncan.

"Your vampire crasher made an unscheduled appearance in Bri's room." Daphne explained.

"Brianna, were you able to get a look at the vampire?" Velma asked.

"You bet I did," Brianna nodded. "There's no doubt that it's Steven Fortescu."

"But that's impossible!" Fred said to her. "He's locked up in the dungeon!"

The group then went to the basement to and saw Steven still locked up with Owen watching him.

"Now wait a minute," Ami spoke up. "Steven is still sitting right in the cell where we left him; I don't get it."

Scooby then modified his face to make a vampire appearance and even flapped his arms.

"Maybe he is, Scoob," Shaggy agreed. "Maybe when Mr. DeCassle bent down to tie his shoe, Steve turned into a bat and flew out between the bars!" he then took a look to the man by the cell and saw that he had on slippers.

"You might wanna scratch that, Shag." Cindy said as she saw the man had on slippers.

"Just because Steve is in the jail cell doesn't mean he wasn't able to get out earlier." Velma said.

"So, you agree with our bat theory?" Shaggy asked.

"No, but I think somebody has been letting Steve out." Velma replied.

"Velma is right," Fred agreed. "Somebody must be working with Steve. That's the only way, supposedly, to be at two places at once. Now, we split up and look for clues."

"I knew that would come up sooner or later." Brianna said.

"Same here." Velma agreed.

They all then went to split up to find out what was going on.

"But I'm tired..." Cindy frowned.

Cindy was now with Shaggy, Scooby, Ami, and Yumi.

"That's no surprise at all." Yumi rolled her eyes.

"We wandered into the castle's kitchen," Shaggy commented. "How do you think that happened?"

"Ri ron't know." Scooby shrugged.

"Well, maybe the vampire is hiding in the refrigerator?" Shaggy suggested.

Scooby gulped to that.

"Bingo, no vampire and a full fridge." Shaggy said as he opened the refrigerator.

"But what if the vampire shows up for a quick bite?" Cindy asked.

"Ugh!" Yumi suddenly groaned and grunted as Scooby brought something out.

"Garlic?" Shaggy and Cindy asked.

"Get that away from me!" Yumi gagged.

"Scooby, could you please put that away?" Ami asked. "Yumi doesn't like garlic."

"Is she, like, allergic to it?" Shaggy asked.

"You could say that." Ami said.

"Rorry." Scooby said.

"But vampires hate garlic," Shaggy said before he then suddenly got an idea. "Ohhh... Brilliant idea! What are we waiting for? Let's get cooking!"

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna be sick..." Yumi groaned as the boys used garlic to cook to scare away the vampire.

"Oh, Yumi, you don't look so good..." Cindy frowned.

"Jeez, ya think?!" Yumi scoffed.

"Sorry, Yumi..." Cindy flinched slightly.

"Whatever." Yumi snorted.

"I'm almost done with the garlic banana berry shake, Scoob, how are those peanut butter and garlic cookies?" Shaggy asked.

Scooby pulled the cookies out of the oven and gave a thumb's up. Wrenchfield then came in the room which made Scooby freak out and the cookies hopped off from the tray. Shaggy then tried to stop the blender, but the mush then splattered onto the hunchbacked man. 

"What are you all doing here in my domestic DOMAIN?!" Wrenchfield scolded.

"Uh, leaving?" Shaggy replied nervously.

"Sorry about that, sir." Cindy said.

They all then rushed out. Yumi took a deep breath once she was away from the garlic and felt much better now.

Meanwhile with Dusk and Duncan...

"People are stupid sometimes..." Dusk grumbled as she folded her arms and sat on her bed.

"Uh, Dusk?" Duncan knocked on the door and poked his head in. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, what's up?" Dusk replied.

"Are you okay?" Duncan asked.

"Not a lot..." Dusk sighed. "Thorn's just making me mad."

"How come?" Duncan asked.

"She still wants to shoot the video with that vampire on the loose, I mean, come on!" Dusk hissed.

"That is tough..." Duncan said.

"Yeah, we got in this stupid fight..." Dusk scoffed and folded her arms. "I really don't wanna deal with them right now."

"Well, don't worry about a thing, Hot Stuff," Duncan said. "We're gonna get rid of this vampire. This I swear!"

"Oh, goody..." Dusk muttered.

A flash of light then appeared which then made Dusk disappear and a bat took her place. 

"Dusk? Dusk!" Duncan called out.

Rock, Thorn, and Luna then came into the room and suddenly gasped.

Meanwhile with Fred, Daphne, Velma, Brianna, and Trent...

"You know, if cobwebs and dust bunnies were clues, we would have this case solved." Daphne scoffed.

There were then screams heard.

"Those screams came from inside that room." Trent pointed to the door by them.

"Stand back, ladies!" Fred bravely demanded.

"But Fred, it might be unlocked." Brianna said.

"Well, where's the fun in that?" Fred asked before he rammed the door anyway and saw Rock, Duncan, Thorn, and Luna trying to get away from the bat. 

"You guys, something bizarre's happened to dusk," Luna said as she flinched with Thorn. "There was this flash of light, she disappeared, and this bat showed up!"

The bat then squeaked and flew out the door.

"I know Dusk wanted out of the band, but pretending to turn into a bat?" Daphne said to the others. "That seems strange."

Fred leaned against the door and the bookshelf opened a secret passage. "You guys, look over here, those stairs probably lead up to the attic," he then suggested. "Typically the attic is a great place to find clues."

"Unfortunately, nothing has been typical of this case so far." Brianna sighed before going upstairs with Fred, Daphne, Velma, and Trent.

They came into the attic to see it was rather old and messy.

"Wow, my purse is more organized than this mess." Daphne commented.

Velma found an old trunk that looked important and opened it up, but bugs scattered out and crawled on them all, making them scream.

"Yuck! Probably Wrenchfield's long-lost pets." Daphne shuddered.

"Check this out, a birth certificate," Velma said as she pulled out a piece of paper. "But the name is smudged and it looks like 'Stu Fortescu'."

"That's weird," Trent commented. "I wonder why Steve changed his name?"

"Maybe Steve has even more issues then we thought?" Fred suggested.

There was then moan heard.

"Either someone didn't like that remark about Steve or someone's in trouble!" Fred told the others.

Then ghosts surrounded Thorn and Luna as the group went to the remaining Hex Girls, but it turns out to be holograms, then a young Asian man came over to the group.

"Cut, cut, cut!" The man scolded. "What is going on here?!"

"Sorry, Mr. Hokimoto," Velma replied. "We thought the Hex Girls were being tormented by the vampire again."

"Oh, I wish," Mr. Hokimoto replied back. "If he does show up, I'm going to capture him on film and I'll be rich and famous! And after that, JJ Hokimoto Presents: Anything he wants!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't think tempting a vampire is a wise career choice." Cindy said.

"Just when you think it's safe to go back into the castle, JJ Hokimoto Presents: Forever Fangs!" Hokimoto replied. "In this castle, no one can hear you scream!" He then suddenly screamed and then smirked. "Ooh, I got chills! Can't you just see it?"

The vampire then came right behind him.

"Oh, I can see it!" Shaggy said.

The vampire then roared at them.

"Run for your lives!" Cindy cried out.

The vampire then snarled as they ran off and began to chase after them.


End file.
